Paralell Worlds (BleachMonster Hunter)
by ikusani
Summary: The world that we know isn't the only world in existence, there is a Paralell world known as 'The Frontier' Home to monsters that would normally be thought of as legend and myth, A organization or guild as some call it know of this world and its creature. Join a 4 man team as they fight to survive and keep the human world safe. Violence, gore, Future Lemons and Herem.


A/N: This will be my first ever cross over of a anime/game. In this Ichigo, , Tia Harribel, Candice Catnip Form a 4 man team in a world Paralell to the human. A secret organization recruits them when they accidently unlock powers that allow them to fight in this new world. Will they survive their conflict in this new world?

Disclaimer: Now for those who don't know Capcom owns all rights to monster hunter monsters/characters/weapons/armor/ect., Tita Kubo owns all of Bleach so I only own the general Idea behind my story line not the characters.

For all who don't like my idea on this story I will tell you get over yourselves.

Chapter 1

Powers & Chooses Part 1

Date:10/2001

Time: 06:15

*Beep Beep Beep Beep* An alarm clock blares as its programmed to on a bed side table, in the bed a orange haired male groans and slams his hand onto the device silencing it. As he throws his legs over the side of the bed and stretches his back and arms, the light from his one window fills the room showing him dressed in a tank top and black shorts. As he stands up the male feels his legs stretch finally before they finally pop he lets out a soft groan. Looking around his room he walks to his closet and starts to rummage through it, stopping as he hears the sound of a footsteps outside his door.

"Good Morning Ichigo!" Is heard through the house as his door shoots open and a pair of feet go spiraling toward the male, side stepping slightly the orange haired boy grabs the feet and slams them toward the door that is still open leading into a hall way.

"Alright dad that's enough, stop acting like a nut and go help Yuzu with breakfast." The orange haired male said as he looked out the door to his father who was implanted in the wall. The father with black hair and a goatee pealed himself off the wall which left his imprint on it.

"Really Ichigo do you have to throw me that hard every time?" His father asked as the orange haired male now known as "Ichigo" sighed.

"Stop your sneak attacks than maybe I wont throw you as much." He said as he went toward the bathroom leaving his father to walk down stairs. As Ichigo did his daily needs of shower, brush teeth and all he felt a weird pang in his chest. As if someone had sent a electrical current through him, Ichigo clenched his hand over the center of his chest for a second before finishing getting dressed.

Down stairs Ichigo found his father and 2 sisters sitting at the kitchen table, Yuzu, the brown haired innocent sister looked over and smiled at him. Karen the black haired tomboy of the two looked at him just nodded toward him, Ichigo sighed as he went over to the front door to slide his shoes on. He hadn't even noticed his orange shirt with the number 15 in black numbers was on backwards.

"Ichi-nii your shirt is backwards." Yuzu called in a sweet tone causing Ichigo to quickly shift it around.

"Thanks Yuzu!" He called to her as he grabbed his bag for school and left for the day. Unbenounced to him everything would change.

Tia Harribel's House

The same buzzing woke Tia up at 06:30 her alarm clock instead of being hit however found itself unplugged and thrown into a wall with a collection of others. Tia had short blonde hair that maybe came down to her ears, but she had 3 long braids of blonde hair 2 on the sides of her face and one in the back. Her tan skin showered by the sun light flowing in from her 3rd floor window as she yawned and stretched. Her white t-shirt snug tightly to her chest as her sweat pants fit around her hips and legs nicely, showing off her curves. With a sigh she walked out of her room to hear 3 voices of her sisters arguing.

"Shut up you stupid cow its not my fault you burned the eggs!" A blue haired girl yelled as she looked at a mocha skinned amazon who had a tank top on that almost had her large DD breasts bouncing out the top.

"Really considering I had to stop you from turning the bacon into black strips you wash board!" She growled to the flat chested blue haired girl who turned red with anger.

"I think your both horrible cooks" Sad a girl with green hair and pink dots under her eyes, this girl wore a long sleeved night gown and hid her mouth with the sleeve.

"Shut up Sung-Sun!" The other two yelled and the girl known as Sung-Sun backed away as Tia walked in.

"Now whats the matter girls?" She asked as the other two stopped abruptly and looked at her. The smell of burning food instantly caught Tia as she entered the kitchen and glared at the two.

"Mila-Rose and Appaci were trying to make you breakfast and then they started to argue for bumping into each other." Sung-Sun said as two looked at her.

"It's not my fault Mila-Rose is a cow." Appaci said with a glare but before it could go any farther Tia kicked them out the kitchen.

As she started to cook breakfast Tia felt a pang of electricity run through her body and she touched a hand to her head. She wondered what it was for a second before she made everyone food. With that out of the way she got her things for work and headed out the door.

Candice Catnip's House

Candice was sitting on her couch with a small smile on her face since today was her first day as a school teacher. Though she was probably going to catch the eyes of all her male students when she showed up she looked around only to find that she was missing her case with all her teaching plans for the day. She started to search the house and finally came across her case. Stopping to look in the mirror Candice smiled, her jacket stopped just above her abdomen and her shirt showed off her wonderful E size breasts and lots of cleavage the way she liked it. Her skirt was short but she didn't mind she liked having young guys ogle her, as she walked down stairs she grabbed her boots and put them on. Only to feel a sudden jolt of electricity as she knelt down, clenching her hands together she stopped and looked around.

"Something doesn't feel right." She said before walking out the door and heading to Karakura High to start her teaching there. As she passed the gate she saw Ichigo guarding a pink haired girl from a group of thugs, shortly after she left she saw Harribel talking to the male gym teacher and they discussed the activities for the day.

Unohana Nurses' office

The school nurse walks onto the grounds just intime to watch a student go flying past her with a boot print on his face. Looking over the black haired nurse sighs as Ichigo Kurosaki, one of her regulars, is piling bodies for the poor woman to work on. Walking over she lightly taps his shoulder. Unohana dressed in a white doctors jacket, black t-shirt, midnight blue skirt and black sneakers smiled nicely at him but you could feel a aura of death coming off her.

"Kurosaki-Kun could you not make my first day back to school a lot of work?" She asked him in a tone that could sound nice but when you sensed the marvelous killing intent coming from her you stopped what you were doing and ran like a dog about to be nudered.

"A-Ah Sorry Nurse Unohana, these guys were picking on the new girl." Ichigo told her pointing to a girl with pink hair that was maybe about 4 foot tall.

"And who might you be deer?" Unohana asked, this time with no intent to threaten or harm.

"Yachiru ma'am I was just walking and they tried to hurt me." The pink haired girl said till she backed behind Ichigo and Unohana glared at the people Ichigo beat up.

"Lay a hand on this girl you might not make it to my office." Unohana said with a smile that sent chills down everyones spine, with that they all went their ways and Unohana sighed as a quick jolt of energy went through her. "Ones going to open up soon, I hope its nothing big or super small." She said with a grin before turning back to her school and walking into her office.

Noon Karakura High

Around noon while lunch was going on a roar was heard through out the small town. Looking up to the sky Ichigo, Tia, Candice and Unohana all had a look of dread when they heard it but as Ichigo looked around he noticed that he was the only one in the area to hear it, inside however Candice and Unohana looked at each other and Unohana spoke first.

"Did you just hear that roar?" The nurse asked her and Candice nodded as she dropped her sandwich.

Tia was walking around the Gym with her class and stopped when she heared it. "Ms. Harribel whats wrong you look like you just saw a ghost?" one of the students called to which as she turned around then the whole town went and turned to like a negative photo.

Ichigo went to run inside to ask for the nurse when he started to walk into the room and the place went black and white. as he looked around slowly people started to vanish and he noticed that the buildings started to get rundown and plants started to grow everywhere.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked as he felt his chest tighten and then his body started to burn, Ichigo let out a yell of pain as a mark started to form going up the length of his right arm.

Unohana and Candice saw as everything went black and white as others disappeared the two ran out the door just in time to see the building begin to turn to ruin and overgrowth form.

"What is-Augh!" Candice screamed at the end as her left arm started to burn and a mark formed, Unohana stood there with eyes wide as her own mark formed on her neck.

"Breath Ms. Catnip the pain will pass, just breath." The nurse said as the teacher knelt down, hearing the yell of Ichigo down the hall Unohana's face went from worried to grim. "2 new wielders and they get pulled in on this crack?" She said before the scream of Tia Harribel broke her from the thoughts. "No there cant be 3!" She yelled as she ran into the gym and saw Tia in the fetal position holding her chest.

"Ms. Unohana whats happening...?" Tia groaned before the pain vanished, when she felt no pain and was able to sit up she noticed something different a mark on her right breast had formed and glowed under her shirt. "Well what the hell's happening?"

With that Unohana looked at the two who had finally stopped yelling in pain and were panting. Ichigo had a mark running from his right wrist up to his right shoulder, the marking looked like a chain with black and red flames spinning around it. Tia had a heart that looked it was made out of yellow water that constantly shifted moved in the shape. Candice had a target glowing on her hand that shifted with a white/blue light as if it was lighting up in the center with a bright white light. Unohana looked at the three and wondered where the hell to start.

"You three follow me, the roar that came out earlier is going to be followed by something very nasty." She said and started in the direction of a large tower that had vines, and roots all over the exterior. The other three started to follow her with more questions forming in their minds as they moved to the tower, as they moved through what would have been the center of Karakura Town they started to notice creatures running around. Large reptile like quatra-peds with a crest that had 5 spines sticking out around the top, the tail had 7 spikes on the end as a defense from predators. As they moved they saw more of these creatures and Unohana stopped and patted one on the side making it look at her before moving away with a grunt.

"These are Aptonoth they are normally passive creatures that wont attack you unless provoked, however in a herd like we are in now something is bound to attack so lets keep moving." She said before feeling a hand on her shoulder and her body be jerked back just before a spine landed where she had just been. The spine was then followed by more solid black ones that landed into the Aptonoth she had patted, looking to see who had grabbed her she noticed Ichigo with a hand full of her jacket.

"You ok Ms. Unohana?" He asked her as he looked toward the direction the spines had come from, all that could be seen was dark shadows and red insidious glowing eyes that moved in the shadow.

"Shit a Nargacuga at this time of a day and here!?" Unohana said with a look of dread on her face, the creature emerged from the shadows and let a blood kurtling roar. The Nargacuga as was now know to them all was pitch black with blood red eyes that illuminated in the dark shadows of buildings. Its long cat like tail swayed behind it and its front arms, looked like they were covered by spikes and the front claws were digging into the ground. The front arms also looked like they were split down the center as if they opened up which soon they found did as the creature jumped into the air and spread the arms into what looked like bat wings.

Diving away from the downed Aptonoth they all rolled just before the Nargacuga came crashing down into the corpse, claiming the remains of its kill and growling. Unohana touched a hand to her left shoulder and a green cross glowed before a large crossbow like gun formed out of the same color particles, as it solidified into a object she could hold the stock to the frame looked like it was made of a combo of yellow green scales and metal. The barrel on the end looked like it was that of modern rifles with several exhaust ports.

"Bring them down, Aquamatic-Minazuki!" Unohana called as it landed in her hands and she cocked the bolt back and flicked the safety off, as she did that the Nargacuga's tail arched up and pointed toward her. The next thing they all saw was spines stick up from the cat like tail and start shooting toward her, Unohana rolled and started firing. What sounded like gun shots gave way to high speed arrows flying from the barrel toward the monster.

Ichigo on reflex or just out of the drive to protect one of his teachers and family friends put his hand toward his back and the mark on his right arm glowed. "Roar corrupted king of the heavens, Corrupted Rathalos Flamesword-Zangetsu" As he said this black and red energy particles started to form from his right hand as he pulled it forward, the hilt of the weapon formed of black leather on a red bone as it moved up to the hand guard it showed the blade of black scales that made the shape of a wing folded with red bone blades around the sharp edge of it. As he swung it down with both hands in a horizontal slash, a wave of black and red fire struck the Nargacuga and sent it flying toward a building.

Unohana looked at the now smoldering building that had collapsed on the Nargacuga and than looked at Ichigo, he was panting as if the single attack took everything he had in order to use it. Stabbing the tip of the two handed sword into the ground he panted. Tia walking over to him touched his shoulder seeing that it had some of the flames on it, as she touched it she found that it wasn't hot but warm and gentle. Just as she was about to say something the Nargacuga climbed out of the ruble with a nasty cut along its chest and head, touching her mark through her shirt she spoke in her stoic tone. "Hunt Evil Switch Axe, White Rain Tiburon!" She yelled the last part as water like energy swirled around her as the weapon formed it took the form of a two handed sword made of white bone like material the blade having what looked like gaps in it soon made its power known as she brought the blade back and slashed vertiacally. "Cascada!" She yelled as a wave of water went slicing toward the black creature. It managed to dodge the initial attack only to be struck by arrows shot from behind Tia and Ichigo. The arrows that hit it instantly froze the wings and legs in place, now all three looked back to see who it was.

Candice now stood behind the two holding a bow and arrow, the bow looked like a large white cross made of ancient scales and bones, the shear size making them wonder how she could lift it. As she notched another arrow and drew back the Nargacuga roared shattering the ice that currently held it, jumping from building to building trying to falter her aim. Candice grind as she pulled it back as far as she could and released, dozens upon dozens of white arrows fired from the bow and struck the Nargacuga freezing it in a solid chunk of ice in the air. "Quincy Ukanlos Bow." She said as she walked over and helped shield the still recovering Ichigo, Unohana snapped out of her daze and fired a green arrow from her bow gun and it struck Ichigo. instead of it injuring him Ichigo found himself healed and brough his two handed sword to his shoulder. Ready to fight with the others. The ice started to crack now that held the creature still. Unohana spoke up and took command.

"Ichigo keep its focus, Candice make openings, Tia blind side it. I will provide support fire for you all." She said and without a word they all seemed to go into action, Ichigo charging in first thing and raising his blade to dig into one of the arm/wings. The scaled arm/wing now having a deep gash that lit ablaze from the blade, black and red flames danced on the wound as it roared and tried to throw Ichigo away with its uninjured arm/wing. As the Nargacuga swung Candice shot a few arrows that froze the appendage in mid strike, Tia Jumped over it with her sword pulled behind her, in a instant the sword changed into a Axe with the same blade as the sword before she brought it down onto the creatures back. It howled as highly pressurized water energy seemed to cut right through its back, its tail came up and slapped Tia away hard she went flying toward a building and she thought it was over. Not feeling anything hard like the building stop her she looked around then looked behind her. Ichigo had caught her just before she hit the building and had his sword on his back pressed against the building.

"You ok Ms. Harribel?" He asked her with a scowl on his face directed at the creature. Tia nodded but winced as her outfit had now been torn from her right side to her left shoulder as consequence to the creatures tail spines. A green arrow shot into both Tia and Ichigo healing what ever injuries they had and they smiled at Unohana who fired now purple shots at the creature. Ichigo took off his school uniform Jacket and handed it to Tia. "You uhm... might want to cover up..." He said at which Tia looked down and blushed heavily before screaming, "Kiaaa!" and slapping him across the face. Ichigo expected as much and set her down before Charging at the Nargacuga again this time his blade started to glow and ignite in its flames, now moving slowly do to the what Ichigo guessed was poison being shot into it the Nargacuga didn't have time to react.

"Corrupted Getsuga..." Ichigo jumped into the air and started to spin slightly before one final slash straight down cutting right down the middle of the Nargacuga. "TENSHO!" He yelled as a black and red fang of fire launched from his sword and instantly started to dig its way through the body, the Nargacuga roared one last time before being severed in half and dropping to either side. Unohana was awe struck that not only did 3 new wielders come into this world but they also managed to kill a Nargacuga, as she made her weapon disappear she walked over to the others who had tried to help Ichigo stay standing. His sword vanished shortly after that attack and he was now slumped over both Candice and Tia's shoulders.

"Unohana-sama you mind explaining what that was and how the hell we got here?" Ichigo asked as Candice nodded and so did Tia.

"That was a Nargacuga a Wyvern that normally stays in the jungles of this world. As for where we are well...Welcome to what is known as the "Frontier."" She said as they all just looked at the devastation that was left from the wake of the battle. "As to how we got here Wyverns have a tendency to draw "Wielders" into this world, as you all have seen you are wielders. Ichigo your Zangetsu is a Giant sword type it is great on offence and defense but it isn't very fast, Harribel your Tiburon is a Switch-Axe, is very good offensively but horrible with defense. Candice your Quincy bow is very good for support and offense so be sure to move around a lot." She said as they all just looked at her like they were confused.

"Unohana you realize we didn't ask for this I mean how do you know so much about this?" Tia asked her as they all gave her a look of tell us before something bad happens. Sadly they got inturupted by a booming voice.

"Aaaah Captain Unohana its good to see your ok and that these new Wielders are ok as well." The voice came from behind the three as they turned to look they saw a old man with a large wrinkled forehead and a cross shaped scar running from the crown of his bald head to his lower left forehead. "I am the Head of the Hunters Guild called Shinigami, my name is Genryusai Yamamoto, you may call me Head Captain." He said and with that they all looked at him with wide eyes as the world seemed to slowly return to normal all 5 standing in the middle of the karakura town park. Yamamoto stroked his large white beard and gave them all a nod. He motioned for them to follow and with little or no response they all followed him toward the Karakura town tower, and most likely a more information that will destroy their world, and futures as they know it.

(A/n: Ok that's the first chapter of my cross over story for the game of monster hunter and the manga bleach I would love for some feed back as to my detail/ story line/ and how the interactions in general have been. im still new to fan fictions. Those that liked my Shark and Berry story I will be working on chapter 8 more I have had this and my emt class driving me crazy.

Ichigo: I'm a total bad ass!

Unohana: Yeah yeah Ichigo-kun your stong I will give you that, but your unskilled.

Tia: *Nods in agreement.*

Candice: Well I did give you openings didn't I at least aknowledge the team effort.

Ichigo: Your right sorry you all were amazing. *Looks to Tia and blushes heavily as her tore up shirt is visible.*

Tia: Ichigo you pervert! *she smacks him.*

Yamamoto: Enough come on we must go to the tower to debrief and discuss more of your future.

All: Hai Head Captain.

Me: Till Next time Chapter 2 Powers and Chooses Part 2


End file.
